Stargazing
by SilverWingDragon151
Summary: SoRiku; One lonely, one unnoticed. Sora and Riku both have their doubts and their problems. Can they fill the gap in each other's heart after they made a wish one fateful night under the stars? Or are they both doomed to be alone for their entire lives? Shounen Ai!


The night sky was crisp and clear, not a single cloud to be seen. It was one of those nights that just made you feel refreshed, and as if you could forget all your problems, even if they are still truly there. That's what Sora was dong now, forgetting the present, the past and the future all together. He just wanted to... lay there, on the blanket that coated the soft grass. Without a worry, just gazing at the stars. Even if it was just temporary, it made him feel better, just slightly.

To be honest, Sora couldn't really find a reason to want to live anymore. He found it useless, petty. The meaning of life, what or how, exactly would someone define it? Sora didn't know. In fact, he thinks that life was made mostly of problems, failures and mistakes. Of course, he never told anyone his true inner feelings. He merely smiled his same cheerful smile and forced a light laugh. He was careful, people couldn't really ever tell his inner feelings, what he was thinking. However, he didn't see how, because when he would stare into the reflection the mirror gave him, looking straight into his knowledgeable blue eyes, he saw sadness, grief, and the most dominant emotion that he hosted- loneliness. Ah, loneliness...The true emotion that everyone has felt at least once or twice in their life. Not too many people knew how to suppress it, much less destroy it entirely.

Blue eyes bore their expression into the sky, as if seeking answers. He wondered many things, had many hopes and dreams. However, in the end, no matter how hard he could have tried... everything just ends up crashing and burning, and he can't help but think that it's all his fault.

Sora's parents were divorced, him living with his mother, his dad having moved far away. They had separated when he was the mere age of five, when he hadn't understood anything... but it's not like he understands anything now. He feels clueless in this world that he has lived in for so long, feeling as if he knew nothing of his life and his surroundings.

His mother seemingly ignored him now, ever since he entered high school. It was as if he didn't exist to her anymore. She was rarely home anymore, and when she was, she was almost for certain up in her bedroom. Only on holidays would he ever truly see her, even if only for an instant. Sora had always been in charge of himself, ever since his freshmen year of high school. Now he was at the beginning of his sophomore year, still not on speaking terms with his mother. He wasn't even sure what had gone wrong.

Sora took an inhale of the crisp air, letting it seep into his lungs before exhaling slowly. He opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing in the first place. He raised a hand and dragged in swiftly through his light, chestnut colored hair. Whenever he thought too much, he exhausted himself. From ever since he could remember, running a hand through his hair had been the most effective remedy for his uneasy thoughts.

His eyes felt heavy suddenly, and after a while longer of watching the stars, he allowed them to slip to a close. However, right before his eyes had closed, right as he were only able to see through a sliver of his eyelids, he saw a flash shoot across the sky. His eyes snapped open. Almost immediately and completely subconsciously, he wished what he had wanted for a very long time now.

_I wish I didn't have to be alone anymore. _

And his eyes slipped to a close once again.

* * *

Aquamarine eyes stared into the starry sky. The silver-haired sophomore let out a soft sigh, showing emotion, something he would never do around other people. Riku had a difficult time trusting people, and he never really liked being social. He liked to live in his own little world of darkness, for his entire life, that has all he has ever known. That's all his life had ever been. It's difficult to catch your families' attention when your parents are always out working and you have two other brothers. Especially when those two brothers where named Kadaj and Sephiroth. Both of his brothers were older and by far much more smarter than Riku, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Not that he'd talk to anyone at all...

Riku let out another sigh, this time closing his eyes. He needed to stop over-thinking things, he was fine just as he was. He was sure that his parents loved him, even if they had never told him directly. They worked hard, day and night for their family, what else could explain why they do that, if not out of love? Thanks to his parents, Riku's family is a wealthy one. However, Riku didn't like to flaunt it, yet somehow, everyone had found out about it. Riku, in secret, suspected his brothers were to thank for that. They had always been proud to be a part of the Karada family.

Slowly, Riku opened his eyes. He just stood out on the top floor's balcony, looking into space, or to be more specific, the stars. His mind blank and feeling strangely calm, Riku just looked for a few moments, and took in everything he saw, the beauty of it all.

Deciding that he'd had enough of the chilly night air and beautiful stars, Riku turned to return into the warmth of his house. However, just as he had turned his head to return inside, just as he could only see the stars in his peripheral vision, he caught sight of something shoot across the dark sky. He turned around and immediately closed his eyes. Before he could even realize what it was he'd wished for, his mind spoke his secret desire.

_I wish I didn't have to be alone anymore._

And he turned his body once again to return to the warmth of his home.

* * *

_**And so it begins! How many chapters will there be? I have no idea! This story will just flow naturally from my fingertips! Tell me what you think of it! Should I continue? Tell me your ideas and your suggestions, let me know it all! Did I rush, does it need more action?! Tell me, and I'll snap to it! Follow the story if you'd like, because there will be more chapters upcoming in the future! Trust me, they'll get longer. I hope. Okay, don't trust me. Just hope :D Also, I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors. **_

_**DISCLAIMER!:**__** I report to you all with a heavy heart that I do not own any of the characters in the story thus far, Sora and Riku belong to SquareEnix. They are both wonderful characters of a wonderful game!~ **_

_**Until next update,**_

_** Yours truly:**_

_**SilverWingDragon **_


End file.
